The Night Of The End
by Narnian Nights
Summary: The night after the Pevensie's come back from Narnia, none of them can sleep. One-shot, sibling-fluff, NO SLASH!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Note: Just a simple one-shot on what happened to the Pevensie's when they came back. It's not very long, but oh well!**

The Night Of The End

"Susan, I can't sleep." Lucy said after tossing and turning for somewhere around 2 hours.

Susan sighed. "Me neither." she replied.

"Wanna go see if the boys are asleep?" Lucy asked sitting up.

"Sure." Susan replied pushing the covers back and getting up. She grabbed her robe. "I gotta get used to these again." Susan said.

Lucy grabbed hers. "Yeah, their much different from cloaks" Lucy said pulling hers on. They snuck out of the room and across the hall to their brothers room. When they walked in, Peter and Edmund didn't see them.

"What do you see?" Edmund asked.

"The back of my eyelids." Peter replied.

"I wish I could see that." Edmund said.

Peter opened his eyes. "And why can't you?" he asked.

"Because my eyes seem to be glued to the ceiling." Edmund replied.

"Your just a little... I'm not sure what you are." Peter said.

"I'm a boy! A boy, Peter! Before puberty! Oh that's not gonna be fun! It wasn't fun the first time!" Edmund said.

"Yeah, I can relate." Peter said.

"You were already half-way past it. I have to start all over." Edmund said.

"Good point." Peter said.

"You know I didn't think about that." Lucy piped up.

"YOU WERE LISTENING!" Edmund exclaimed.

"Don't worry. We have to go through it a second time too Ed." Susan said "And don't even say I was half-way through with it, because for a girl, it's never finished. Though I was nearly there." Susan said mumbling the last part.

"What do you mean by that?" Edmund asked.

A smirk came to Peter's face."Well, remember the talk we had about..."

"Never mind, I remember now." Edmund said eyes going wide, interupting Peter's narration.

"I just thought of something else." Lucy said going pale.

"What?" Edmund asked.

"What about when mum wants to tell me about all that stuff." Lucy asked.

"Uhhh." was Peter's reply.

Susan seemed to think about it.

"Oh, I already thought of that." Edmund said.

"What?" Lucy asked.

"Just tell her that Susan already told you. It wouldn't be a lie." he replied. "True." Lucy said shrugging her shoulders.

"Alright, now I know you two didn't come in here to talk about puberty, and if you did there's really something wrong with you, so what's wrong?" Peter asked.

"Couldn't sleep and we were wondering if you were asleep." Lucy replied.

"Nope." Edmund said flopping back on the bed. Lucy hopped up on Edmund's bed and snuggled beside him. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I don't know." she replied.

He rolled his eyes. "Peter's the cuddle-brother. Go to him." he said.

"Ok." Lucy said jumping up and over to Peter who gave an oomph when she rammed into him.

"I didn't mean attack him." Edmund said.

Susan sighed. "I remember when Edmund would have shoved her out of the bed." she said "But Lu we better get back to bed."

"Can we stay here Su, please!" Lucy begged. Peter looked up at Susan who was shaking her head.

"Well, if you guys are gonna sleep in here, I call Lucy." Edmund said.

"Why not me?" Susan asked.

"You move alot in your sleep. Last time I shared a bed with you I was sore for 2 weeks." Edmund said.

"That was because you fell out of the bed." Susan retorted.

"Because you were moving so much, I had no room." Edmund said.

"Alright you two. Just stop!" Peter said "Now, Edmund's right, plus his bed is a little smaller than mine, Lu, climb in with him. Susan, please don't dream your fighting in a battle." Susan rolled her eyes. And long after Peter and Susan had fallen asleep Edmund and Lucy continued to talk about Narnia.

"Remember the time we had to go to battle because of Susan and Rabadash?" Edmund asked.

"How could I forget, you nearly killed him. You would have, had King Lune not stopped you." Lucy replied.

"Well, he tried to force Susan to marry him, then it came to battle, meaning you had to come, which put you in danger, so I took it personally." Edmund said defending himself.

"Yeah yeah yeah." Lucy said rolling her eyes.

"Do you want to go see if we can get back?" Edmund asked.

"Yeah." Lucy said sitting up. So the two got up and started their way to the spare room. When they walked in the room they took each others hand for some reason. When they were standing just in front of the wardrobe, Edmund opened the door. Lucy stepped in first, Edmund right behind her. But she ran into the wall. Both of them sighed and slid down the back of the wardrobe until they were sitting. Lucy crawled into Edmund's lap and he held her close, needing the comfort as well.

"Ed, do you think we'll ever go back?" Lucy asked voice just above a whisper. But Lucy started falling asleep, before he could respond.

"I really hope so Lu, I really hope so." Edmund said drifting off to sleep himself.


End file.
